


troll tom selleck and femme dick tracy

by kindlyclears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlyclears/pseuds/kindlyclears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of the world's best-worst, interspecies, all-female investigative duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	troll tom selleck and femme dick tracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revolutionator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionator/gifts).



[](http://s1325.beta.photobucket.com/user/kindlyclears/media/janeterez_bak_zps01a32d8b.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody has yet informed Terezi that a CH3RRY R3D 4V14TOR J4CK3T and SW33T T34L SK1NNY J34NS are not appropriate attire for a private investigator. Jane, appropriately enough, disapproves.


End file.
